Changing Fate's Design
by twihardandveryobsessed
Summary: He felt so out-dressed. Just look at them! They had puffy sleeves, fancy cloaks, most had crowns! He shifted uneasily in his mud stained boots. After all, he wasn't here for the party. He was here for a crown. The crown of the princess of Corona.
1. The Ball

**A/N: Again, another random idea that was floating in my head for a while, so I decided to pick it out and put it on a document. Yeah, I know. Gross, huh? Anyway, I don't know if I should continue it or not...I'll leave it to you reviewers to decide! I got inspired while listening to In My Head by Jason Derulo, and **_**man**_** it's a good song! I don't own anything except for the plot, which totally sucks, because Disney's too selfish to share the idea *glares*. Please review and tell me what you think! Could be just a one-shot for now...**

He felt _so_ out-dressed. I mean, look at them! They had puffy sleeves, fancy cloaks, some even had crowns! He shifted uneasily in his mud stained boots. After all, he wasn't here for the party. He was here for a crown. The crown of the Princess of Corona, to be exact. The lovely Rapunzel. He'd heard of her all over, her goodness, her kindness, and her contagious optimism. And, he had to admit, he'd wanted to meet her for himself. He had to see...he couldn't believe he was thinking of this now, but he had to see if she was as beautiful as people often said she was. But she would be easy to spot. After all, she did have seventy feet of golden blond hair. It was just...braided. Or so he had heard. He walked around, occasionally flirting with a few girls, making their spouses and boyfriends glare at him. But he didn't mind. He'd gotten glares like that a million times before. No, he was used to it. He suddenly tripped on something, making another person fall down along with him. What he tripped on wasn't a rug like he thought it was. He had tripped on...hair? _Bingo_.

He helped the Princess up apologizing the whole way, "Oh, Princess, I'm sorry, I didn't see-" He was cut off as she looked up at him and he saw her face for the first time. She was _beautiful_. Prettier than he could possibly imagine. And right then, he saw it. He saw it all happen in his head. He was her boyfriend! She _loved _him! She completed his life and was his forever. But he shook it off. He wasn't here to find love. He was here for the crown. _She_ stared up at him, speechless too. But her eyes weren't full of awe. They were full of curiosity. She finally spoke, and her voice sent warmness down his spine.

"It-it's okay, really, everybody does it. I'm practically used to it by now."

He smiled warmly at her, "Well, then, Princess Rapunzel, I'll get out of your way. Oh, and happy birthday." She returned the smile, turning back to her royal friends. But she kept on glancing back at him. He leaned against a marble column, smiling. Until one of those princes came up to her. And offered to dance. He snorted in disgust at the prince, seeing how easily he'd made her dance. But when she danced- it was indescribable. Everyone couldn't resist joining in. It was like she had the power of...of friendliness! He shook his head, chuckling as the lively music played. The princess swung around to face him, and, smiling, she gestured for him to join. He shook his head with a smile. He didn't dance. Suddenly, someone shoved him from behind and a dancer grabbed his hand. He rolled his eyes. He _so_ didn't dance. But, as he twirled around and around and around by multiple dancing partners, he couldn't help but want to dance with the princess. She seemed to be the center of all this dancing, happiness, and beauty. Every dance revolved around her. No one minded, really. It was best this way. Suddenly, the dance came abruptly to a stop, and he found none other than the Princess of Corona in his arms. The dance broke up and everyone went their separate ways.

He and the princess went over to a nearby bench and sat down next to each other, catching their breaths. The first thing he said when he _could_ say a thing was, "Whoa, you can really dance!"

She laughed at that, and he instantly loved the sound of her laughter. He had to admit, it really was contagious, and soon he was chuckling too. She smiled up at him. "Everyone tells me that, but I don't really think I'm that good. Am I?"

He laughed, "You're better than me, that's for sure!"

She frowned, hiding a smile. "You weren't that bad!"

"Trust me, if I'm not trying, I'm a total mess. You shouldn't have asked me to dance, it could've been a total disaster!" he replied humorously.

She smiled at him innocently, her big green eyes shining. "I trust you."

He winced. Not many people say that without regretting it later on. No doubt she would. He smirked down at her. "Say, Princess, didn't you have your crown on a minute ago?"

She looked up and clutched her head in surprise. "I thought it was there the whole time! Must've slipped off or- ...something..." She grabbed it from his nimble fingers and he raised his eyebrows in surprise.

"Oh, you're quick, aren't you?"

She grinned in satisfaction. "Yep."

He frowned at her. "Now where did it go?" She stared down at her now empty hands and gaped her mouth open in shock. She shifted her gaze to him. He waved the crown above his head as he ran down a nearby hallway. She laughed and chased after him.

"Give it back!"

"I don't think so!"

They laughed and chased each other all the way to the end of the hallway, where she pouted in defeat. "Fine. You win. Now give it back!" He looked down and saw his comrades, the Stabbington brothers under the balcony they were standing on. The ropes were already waiting at the edge of the balcony for him. He grinned. "Not just yet, milady."

She pouted at him. "What do I have to do now?"

He frowned in fake concentration. "Hmm, let me think. Oh, right. Kiss me."

She smiled at him and leaned in, and he surprisingly did the same. When their lips were about to touch, she hastily grabbed the crown from behind his back. "Ha!" she exclaimed with a satisfied smile, "I win." He smiled testingly at her. She slowly looked down at her hands, seeing not a crown, but a piece of rope. He smiled, waving the crown above his head. He jumped onto the edge of the balcony, balancing perfectly. He smirked and leaned down, his face almost touching hers. "Oh, and by the way, princess," he winked, "The name's Flynn Rider." And with that, he grabbed a rope and slid down from the balcony- with the princess's crown.

**A/N: Review, review, review! Tell me what you liked, what you disliked, **_**and**_** if you want me to continue the story!**


	2. Capture and Betrayal

**A/N: Okay, most of you aren't proud of what I did, making Flynn flirt with Rapunzel to get the crown. But, hey, to write a good story, you gotta make sacrifices. I'm **_**so**_** happy about the number of reviews I got with just one chapter! I would do more o's on the 'so' but the document manager wouldn't let me. Anyway, I **_**have**_** decided to continue the story, and I'm working on it up there in my head, but for right now, where this story's going to go is very vague to me. Ooh, ooh, and I took a writing quiz too! It says I write like Anne Rice and H. P. Lovecraft. I don't write gothy, do I? Anyway, Skystroller's review inspired me on the gap that I had to fill in the middle of all my ideas, so I would just like to say, thank you. I'm sorry I couldn't update earlier, my computer had been attacked by Trojan horses. And I bet you're bored now and would like to read the chapter. Well, then, read you will, my friend. And, while you're at it, please review! It **_**would**_** really make my day!**

He hopped off the end of the rope with the smirk still plastered on his face. "Got the crown?" a Stabbington brother asked impatiently. Flynn's smirk grew wider as he smugly brought out the satchel it was in. "Yep. Pretty easily, too." The brothers scowled at his self-satisfied expression. They looked at each other for a moment, and took off running away from the castle. Flynn laughed as the wind blew through his hair, "I can't believe we got away with th-"he heard the clattering of hooves behind this and rolled his eyes, "-I stand corrected." They ran as fast as they could and managed to escape the guards- for the moment. He leaned against a tree, catching his breath. He looked up and his face mirrored an expression of pure horror. "Oh no. No, no, no, no, this is bad, this is really, really bad, this is really bad!" A brother raised an eyebrow at him. He held a wanted poster up. "They just can't get my nose right!"

The brother rolled his eyes, "Focus, Rider!" Flynn scoffed it off, and they all kept running. But Flynn's mind flickered to something other than focusing on keeping the crown hidden. He thought of the princess. He thought of how he left her all alone on the tower, her eyes full of hurt and betrayal. He winced as the guilt built up on him- _'Wait, wait, wait, wait, GUILT? Flynn Rider does __**not**__feel guilt!' _He shook it off and started focusing on running again, but his mind simply wouldn't provide him the mercy of being left in peace. _'She was so kind and friendly and funny and cute-'_Cute? _'-and wonderful. Such a shame to have that chance of a relationship between you shattered.'_ Shattered? Who said it was shattered? His thoughts were interrupted as he bumped into the chest of a tall, white stallion. That bore the royal crest. He rubbed his head with a hand on the grassy ground. _'Wait a minute,'_ he thought,_ 'There's only one horse in the whole guard that was pure white….the Captain's steed.'_ He suddenly noticed the sword pointed at his throat. He gulped and looked up. He was right. It was the Captain. He stood up and looked around. _'Well, would you look at that? The whole entire guard after me. Must be my lucky day.'_, he thought bitterly. The sword never left his throat. The Captain chuckled smugly, "Where're you headin' off to at this hour, eh, Rider? Didn't enjoy the ball?"

Flynn glared defiantly up at him. "Oh, I enjoyed it alright. 'Till you and your _friends_ showed up." The captain huffed and dug the sword up the bottom of his chin. "We'll be taking you to the castle. Let's see what good that tongue of yours will do against the King." Two soldiers grabbed him and handcuffed him, both of them smirking, not believing that they'd _finally_ caught the infamous Flynn Rider. Flynn struggled, but that just made them grab him all the harder. They dragged him all the way to the castle, the Captain leading the way proudly on Maximus, the catch of the day behind him, and the rest of the guard bringing up the flank. When they reached the castle, Flynn had completely given up; his head hung low, his wrists handcuffed behind his back. The Captain still had that annoying little smirk on his face. He threw open the castle doors and strode over to the king and queen, his head held high. "Your Majesties, I present to you the captured thief, Flynn Rider."

At those words, Flynn began to struggle again, and it took the whole guard to force him to his knees. He grit his teeth and looked up and found the princess staring back down at him in horror. She gasped and buried her face in her mother's shoulder. The queen comfortingly patted her daughter's back. The king scowled down at him. "Send him to the prison immediately! He can talk in the morning!"

The Captain looked down at Flynn's furious expression and his smirk widened. "Yes, sir." The Captain waved his hand, signaling the guards to escort the prisoner to his cell. And they didn't do it very nicely, either, let me tell you that. When Flynn was finally in his cell, he had a black eye and a cut lip. His cursing was heard throughout the prison halls. How had he been caught? A better question, how _could_ he have been caught? His thoughts flashed back to the chase, how he ran, how they couldn't get his nose right, how he felt the guilt of leaving the princess- aha. He shook his head. What was _with_ that girl? He'd never felt the guilt of leaving any _other_ girls! _'Maybe there's something special about this one.'_ He pondered this for a moment before scoffing at himself. Him? With the princess? Yeah, that'll happen the same time he sings in public.

He heard scuffling outside his cell and tensed. Another guard? He walked silently to the bars of his jail cell and looked out, sighing in relief as he saw the Stabbington brothers. "Good. If you're here to bust me out, you better make it quick, the guards aren't that far away."

A brother, the one that talked, chuckled. "Oh, we're not here to bust you out. We're here to take back what's rightfully ours."

A confused look came over him. "Huh?"

The brother laughed incredulously, "You really thought we were here to help you? We've helped you enough. We've warned you to focus. Tsk, tsk, tsk, you didn't heed our warning, did you?"

Flynn's face was blank for a moment before the anger of recognition appeared in his eyes. Before he could do anything, though, the satchel was snatched from his arms. The brother shrugged, "Anyway, what good is a crown when it's stuck in prison, eh?" And with that, they disappeared from sight, leaving Flynn cursing at himself. How could he have let it go that easily?

**A/N: Review, review, review! For those of you who'd already reviewed, here are my replies-**

**marassa- Thanks **_**so**_** much! You were my first reviewer too! And the good thing was that you weren't the only one! And the point was to get you viewers intrigued.**

**dreaminsapphire- Thanks for the encouragement! Yes, I know many have written about what would happen if Rapunzel was never kidnapped, and I hope you enjoy my version!**

**SkyStroller- Your review practically saved my life. It helped fill so many gaps in my plans! You were very helpful! One thing I'm gonna take out of your review, though, and no offense, but in my story, Gothel's dead. I think we all wanted that.**

**Sallykins- Thanks! I am planning on keeping on going.**

**Nicole Billings- Thanks! The flirty thing was the only thing I thought of Flynn Rider actually doing.**


	3. Deal

**A/N: Anyone else want to review? AGH NOW I SOUND IMPATIENT trust me, I'm perfectly fine. Anyway, reviews **_**do**_** mean a lot to me, just so you know. I'll do anything for a review! Anything, anything you guys want? I gots cookies! No, I am **_**not**_** bribing you! Sooo, Disney owns Tangled and I don't. Blah, blah, oh, come **_**on**_** you just can't make me say this! It's just so cruel! Whyyyy? WHYYYY? **_**WHYYY?**_** Oh, shut it, Disney, just cuz you own it doesn't mean you have to brag.**

**Disney- And just cuz you don't doesn't mean you have to freak out.**

**Me- IT DOES MEAN IT, IT DOES!**

**So anyway, I'll stop freaking out if you promise to review! Read, review, and love. **

Rapunzel yawned. She was pretty tired, even though she had no idea why. It's not like anything big happened to her last night- oh. She shook her head to get rid of the frightening images of…._him_…..in chains, being forced to his knees right in front of her out of her mind. Why did they have to be so cruel? Okay, so he did steal her crown. So what? They caught him, _and_ they could take it away from him anytime they wanted! It wasn't like he was a well known wanted thief and had been for years! Right? She sighed, and got off from her bed, humming a tune she'd been humming for the past three years now.

"_Seven A.M., the usual morning lineup_

_Look for Pascal, then make sure my bed's all neat_

_Go down for breakfast, and choose a new gown for the day_

_Look again, and by then he's nowhere to be seen_

_And so I'll read a book in the Royal Library_

_I'll add a few new paintings to my gallery_

_I'll play guitar, and knit, and cook, and basically_

_Just wonder when will my life begin?_

_Then after lunch, it's puzzles_ (with Mom)

_And darts_ (with Dad)

_And baking_ (with the Royal Chef)

_Paper mache, a bit of ballet, and chess_

_Pottery and ventriloquy, candle making_

_Then I'll stretch, maybe sketch, take a climb, sew a dress!_

_And I'll read another book if I have time to spare_

_I'll paint the wall some more, I'm sure there's room somewhere_

_And then I'll brush and brush and brush and brush my hair_

_Stuck in the same place I've always been_

_And I'll keep wondering and wondering and wondering and wondering_

_When will my life begin?_

She sighed for a break in all her day's activities, and looked out her bedroom window at the village below.

_Tomorrow night,_

_I'll still be stuck here_

_Just like I am every day of every year_

_What is it like out there, will I ever know?_

_Now that I'm older, Mom and Dad might let me go._

o~*~o

"It's him!"

"He's finally caught!"

"_Finally_! We can _finally_ put him to _justice_!" Flynn winced. He had an idea of what _justice_ looked like to them. He faced the King and Queen, his back to the shouting council. The King slammed his gavel on the podium and the council shut up. _'Finally!'_ Flynn thought with a smirk.

"We are gathered here today to hear the judgment and sentencing of the wanted criminal Flynn Rider, with his most recent crime being the attempt at running off with Princess Rapunzel's crown." Running off with? More like cunningly snatched and escaped with and almost sold in the black market than run away with. The king cleared his throat and picked up a bunch of papers from under the podium. "He has also been accused of…._several_…..other crimes." Flynn crossed his arms. _'Oh no, here we go. This is going to be interesting...and a bit tiring.'_ The king's eyes widened as he shuffled through the never ending pile of papers. He then _tried_ to go back to the first page, but lost track and fumbled even more, desperately trying to put the papers back in chronological order.

The queen frowned and touched his arm whispering something into his ear. Flynn would bet all he'd stolen in his life that it was, "Darling, just start at the page in front of you." The king cleared his throat once more, and then started reading.

"July fifth- accused of stealing the Grand Duchess's jewelry box, holding at least five hundred crowns in value.

August seventeenth- accused of stealing a visiting prince's ruby studded sword.

August twenty fifth- accused of robbing the house of a rich blacksmith."

Flynn zoned out as the accusations became even more bizarre. He looked out the window, rather being out there chased by guards than in here. Really, he thought they'd at least give him the decency of sitting down while his crimes were being read off. His gaze wandered over to the benches the council was sitting in. His eyes widened as he saw a perfectly rectangular peeking hole under one the council's seat. A pair of big green eyes stared back out at him. The princess. He didn't want to say this, but he would never forget those eyes, those beautiful, adorable pair of- since when did he become the sappy poetic type? Her eyes seemed to be saying, _'Please, please, please don't tell!'_ He smirked and winked at her. He wouldn't.

o~*~o

After what seemed to be at least three hours of listing and listing and listing and listing, the king finally ran out of paper. He wiped the sweat off his brow, and slammed the gavel on the podium again. "Will the council please rise?" The council rose, and someone's leg blocked the peeking hole. Flynn glared at the council. They were probably the people who hated him _most_ of all. And they were_ also_ the people who were going to determine his punishment. Life in prison, if he was lucky. The king announced in his deep, loud voice, "The council will now select the punish-"

Everyone in the council started shouting out punishments, and shaking fists, and creating total chaos. The king had to pound his gavel several times to get them to be quiet enough to actually talk. "ENOUGH! Since the council can_not_ come to a civil agreement, the queen and myself will be deciding the proper punishment for the criminal."

They left the room in a door behind them for a long moment. The member of the council blocking Rapunzel's view had moved out of the way in the pandemonium and Flynn saw her big green eyes come out again. She seemed to be worrying about something….._him_? Nah. No one worried about _him_. No one _cared_ enough to worry about him. He looked up to find the king and queen coming out of the room, the king with a defeated expression on his face, the queen with a triumphant one. Flynn inwardly smiled. If the queen got to make a decision, it wouldn't be _so_ bad. The king resumed his seat behind the podium, his voice ringing loud and clear throughout the courtroom.

"The decision has been made." Flynn crossed his fingers. He was never caught before, he was new at this, and he had no idea what to expect.

"Since he stole the _princess's_ crown, Princess Rapunzel will get to decide." That made the council jump up angrily in their seats and protest loudly, shaking their fists with the most furious expressions. Flynn was in shock. After all he'd done, after all these years, the _princess_ would decide? He'd gotten it easy after all! He was so overjoyed, it almost got to the point that he thought he didn't deserve it! He glanced at the peeking hole and saw that the princess had left. He'd just have to wait and see, then.

o~*~o

Back in her room, Rapunzel was _freaking __out._ This was the _first time_ she'd _ever_ gotten to choose the "proper punishment" for a wanted criminal, and it had to be _him_! _How_ could she choose a _punishment_ for a man who had seemed so sweet, so nice, so romantic? Wait, _romantic_? Since when did she think men were _romantic_? _'I'm getting delirious over this.'_ She sighed and fell face-first down on her bed. She lifted her head up and clutched at her hair.

"Oh, Pascal, what am I supposed to do? I can't pick a punishment, much less a "proper" one!" Pascal, her chameleon best friend, rolled his eyes as if saying, _'Rapunzel, stop worrying!'_ He punched his fist into his hand,_ 'Besides, the only way to decide a _proper_ punishment is to just go hard on him!'_ Rapunzel moaned, "But I _can't_! That's the _problem_, Pascal! I can't go hard on him because I…I…" She didn't know what she was supposed to say. She couldn't have said she _liked_ him. It would mean…._too_ much. Pascal trotted onto her head, squeaking. She frowned.

"B-b-but how am I supposed to take advantage of this?"

"Squirp!"

"Well, yes, I _do_ want to go to visit the kingdom for my birthday tomorrow."

"Squirp! Squirp squeak tsk!"

"Really? But won't they notice?"

"Squirp!"

"Oh, I guess it could work." She sighed, "But what if-"Someone pounded on her door. "They're here! Quick, Pascal, hide!" He nestled comfortably under her pillow as she opened the door. The Captain of the Guard was standing at the door.

He quickly bowed, "Princess, the criminal is at the ballroom waiting for you."

She nodded. "Umm, quick question, can I please do this alone?"

The captain nodded. "Of course."

She smiled. "Thanks." The captain bowed once more and went off. She shuddered when she remembered that she was to meet him where they first met. Where they danced together. Where he betrayed her trust. She shook it off and lifted her pillow to reveal a curious Pascal. She lifted him up to her shoulder. "Let's do this."

o~*~o

He paced the ballroom, remembering what happened the night before. He still couldn't _believe_ the _princess_ would decide his punishment! If _she_ was deciding, it shouldn't even be _qualified_ as a punishment! The door creaked open and he looked over to see the princess standing nervously in the doorway wearing a simple purple dress and biting her lip, unsure what to do. He walked over to the bench they sat at after the dance, smirked, and patted the seat next to him. She scowled, but walked over. She crossed her arms.

Since no one was saying anything, he cleared his throat. "So, I hear you were the one to be sentencing me." She frowned and looked at her feet- bare- but didn't say anything, so he continued. "I saw you at court today."

She looked up at him, narrowing her eyes. "Since no one came up to me, accusing me of anything, I take it you didn't tell."

He smirked. "I keep my word. Most of the time."

She scowled. "As for your punishment, you'll have to help me sneak out of the castle," He froze. "And act as my guide," Things were getting worse the further she went. "And take me to see the kingdom and return before nightfall tomorrow."

This was _not_ his lucky day. He chuckled nervously, "Look, Blondie-" "Rapunzel." "Gazhundeit. Here's the thing, I'm already in pretty deep trouble, as you can see, and you're supposed to bring me to justice, not get me in deeper trouble."

She smirked. "Ah, but I thought _I_ was deciding the proper punishment? Here's the deal-"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa. I never agreed to any-"

"-I want to get outside of the castle for a while, and I think you can help me. What's in it for you? If you help me, I will clear your criminal record and you will live as a free man. If you _don't_, however," she chuckled mischievously, "Well, let me tell you this, things will _not_ be pretty."

He raised an eyebrow. What can she, the _princess_, possibly do to him? Just as he was about to tell her off, a green frog climbed down her arm. And yet, she didn't even react! What kind of a princess keeps a _frog_, for goodness sake? Maybe a prince visited. The frog glared at him. He stared back in shock.

He gulped and cleared his throat. "Ah, so, when will we be leaving?"

She winced. "Right now."

**A/N: REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! And tell me what you think!**

**EugeneLoverRapunzel- Why, thank you. I love to understand the characters and then step in their shoes to write, you know what I mean? I think it's just fascinating! Thanks for liking the story! And sorry for not updating fast enough, had writers block at the court scene until my friend helped me out. **


	4. Sneaking Out

**A/N: YAYYYYY I GOT EIGHT REVIEWS FOR ONE CHAPTER CUE THE CONFETTI! *cricket chirps* …..whaaaaat? You do **_**not**_** know how much I APPRECIATE ALL YOUR REVIEWS! Every time I get an email notification saying one of you reviewed, or added my story to your story alert or your favorites list, I BURST WITH JOY. So thank you for making a writer happy. YOU ALL GET CUPCAKES! And just for the fun of it, CORONA BANNERS! Yep, the **_**exact**_** same ones they used in the movie. Now if only Disney could let me own Tangled, I could supply you guys with them…**

**Disney- No.**

**Me- You're mean.**

**Disney- The producers of Tangled? Mean?**

**Me-…**

**Disney- Thought so.**

**And, just letting you know, this is **_**kinda**_** gonna be a boring chapter….? HEY I THOUGHT YOU WERE LOYAL! No, I'm just kidding. Please bear with me, though. I had no inspiration. At all. So yeah. I struck coal. *bends head down in shame***

"Right now." He stared at her in shock and disbelief. "Now? _Now_? What, are you crazy? If you hadn't noticed, I just _barely_ escaped a death sentence here and you want me to sneak the princess out of the castle? They. Are. Going. To kill me. And not very nicely, either." She threw her hands up desperately. "Okay! I _know_ it's not the best timing, but when _else_ can we go?"

He stared at her for a moment. "So you're saying if we make it out today, and we make it back tomorrow, you'll convince your parents to clear my criminal record?" She bit her lip. "Well….that's the plan." He narrowed his eyes. "Listen, princess, I didn't want to have to do this, but you leave me no choice." She frowned. What was he going to do now? **(A/N: REVIEW IF YOU KNEW)** He smirked down at her. "Here comes the smolder." He narrowed his eyes and pursed his lips, forming an expression that normal girls would normally swoon at. But not the Princess of Corona. She just glared up at him.

"This is kind of an off day for me, this doesn't usually happen." Her glare stayed in place, not wavering one bit. A few more seconds passed before he sighed. "Alright, I'll help you sneak out." She gasped and smiled. "Really?" He rolled his eyes. "Yes, really, now are we going or not?" She cleared her throat. "Yes, yes of course."

Flynn nearly smiled. Nearly. He wasn't about to fall for her, not now. Rapunzel put on her sophisticatedly calm look and asked, "So, how are we going to get out?" Flynn cocked an eyebrow. "Why, the window, of course."

She opened her mouth…then closed it again. She winced. "Okay, so I might not be the best at timing…" He raised a brow. "What is it now?" She sighed. "I….have to go get some stuff?" "Oh, come on! You ask a criminal to sneak you, the princess, out of your palace. A problem, but I can handle it. You ask the wanted criminal to do it as soon as asked. A bigger problem, but I can handle it. But you ask the nearly-sentenced-to-his-death majorly-wanted-throughout-the-entire-kingdom criminal to sneak you out as soon as possible and make him wait for you to get dressed and packed in a kingdom full of guards before leaving on a secret journey?" She cocked a brow at him, daring him to say more. He sighed. "I'll be here."

"Yay!" she yelped and quickly covered her mouth. She gave him a quick hug before running out the door, nearly making him blush. As soon as Rapunzel made it out the door, she bumped into the chest-armor of a guard. He frowned down at her. "Is everything alright, Your Highness?" She hesitated, and then put on a reassuring smile. "Yes. Yes, everything is alright, I just…I need to get some…things." He narrowed his eyes, but nodded to let her pass.

As soon as he was out of sight, she breathed a sigh of relief. At least she'd made it this far. She walked up the stairs to her bedroom and opened the door, figuring out what to bring. She grabbed a black cloak with a hood from her closet, something she found on the streets when she was little. She used to play dress-up with it. She also brought out a basket and some fruit, bread, and cheese to put in it. She'd sneak a cupcake or two in from the kitchen later, she figured.

She slid Pascal down her shoulder and into the basket, where he snuggled up safe and warm. She smiled down at him. She set the cloak on top of the basket, tucking the edges in. She creaked the door open slowly and quietly, and seeing that the coast was clear, tiptoed down the hallway and down the stairs. She walked over to the ballroom's giant double doors, and reached for the doorknobs when someone grabbed her arm from behind, making her gasp. She turned around and saw a guard, the same guard that had interrogated her earlier, glaring down at her.

"And just _what_ do you think you're doing?" She stood, frozen in shock, with her mouth gaping open. She put on a quick smile, "Oh, I've got the stuff for the…..the punishment." He frowned down at her. "I'm sorry, but I have the right as a guard of the castle to check any _suspicious_ items…" She grit her teeth and narrowed her eyes, "But _I'm_ the _princess_." "It _doesn't matter!_" he growled at her. She saw a passing servant with a brand new frying pan heading towards the kitchen, and she grabbed it, smacking him upside the head with it. He collapsed immediately, and she stood there, gawking at the suddenly all powerful weapon in her hands. The servant was gawking at her too. She stared at him for a moment, pondering what to do, until her eyes fell on the weapon in her hands. She immediately wacked him with it, and he too, fell down unconscious.

She bit her lip and snuck into the ballroom with basket and frying pan in hand. Flynn looked up from his position on the floor and raised a brow. She winced. "Personal reasons." He rolled his eyes, and stood up, heading for the window. He opened them wide and looked down, scaling the wall below. She shuddered when she saw the height. "D-do we _have_ to go out the window? I mean, isn't there any other means of escape?" He grinned, "Hey, I like 'em easy, quick, and dangerous. If you don't want to go," he shrugged," Fine." She pouted, slumping her shoulders down. He laughed at that and jumped down the roof sliding down the tiles. He landed at the gutter, holding a hand up to her as if gesturing for her to do exactly what he did. She took a deep breath, clutched the basket and frying pan tightly, and jumped, screaming with her eyes shut tight. When she finally opened them, she was in Flynn's arms at the bottom of the roof. They both stepped back lightly from each other, both red in the face.

There was an awkward moment before Flynn cleared his throat. "Umm, I think it's a good time to use that cloak now." She blushed even redder. "H-how did you know it was a cloak?" He smirked slightly, "I have my ways." She rolled her eyes and put the cloak on. Flynn scratched his chin, "Hmm….now how do we get down without getting noticed?" Rapunzel grinned. "Guess it's time for me to shine. Follow me, and watch your step while you're at it." They stepped along the side of the roof, being careful not to shadow the ground in front of them and give themselves away. Once they got to a vacant area, Flynn jumped down and landed nimbly on his feet. Rapunzel bit her lip, grabbed her hair, and hooked it onto a hook in the wall, sliding down to a wide-eyed Flynn.

"What?" He shook his head, "Nothing." There was a moment of silence, both taking in the breathtaking view of the kingdom, before Flynn smirked at her. "Now what?" She winced. "I….didn't really think we'd make it this far?" He rolled his eyes, scanning the scene in front of them. He suddenly paled his eyes widening. She frowned. "What is it? Flynn? Flynn, are you okay?" She glanced in the direction of his stare, and saw…three guards. All staring at them as if they were from a distant planet. She tugged on his arm, weakly, though, because she was as shocked as he was. "Flynn! Flynn, please, wake up-"He clamped a hand over her mouth, whispering in her ear, "Keep quiet and play along." She looked up fearfully at him before nodding.

It wasn't until they passed near the guards that she'd noticed the smell of alcohol in the air, and saw a pile of empty beer bottles at their feet. One of the guards looked their way. "Well, well, well, if it isn't Flynn Rider himself. And look at what he's got here! The princess! Well, I personally think you two make a great couple!" he jeered, and the other guards laughed stupidly. "Hey princess!" another guard grinned at her, tugging at her hair which was in coils at her feet. "What're you doing out here? Shouldn't you be at –hic- princess lessons?" She looked up at Flynn, and he nodded furiously. She put on her poker face. "My parents let me skip them today. They felt I needed some fresh air." The third guard, the one with the fanciest outfit, came up to her, pacing around her, sending chills down her spine. He leaned in and breathed in her scent, before whispering in her ear in a manner he would've thought flirtatious. "Yes, but what are you doing with him?" Her heart started beating faster, her breaths coming out quick pants. "Come join us. Let's have some fun, shall we?" He grinned and motioned with his finger her to join them.

Flynn stepped between them, his back to her. He grit his teeth, "Thanks for the offer, but she'll be joining _me_ today." The guard scowled, and got up in his face. "Let's have the girl decide, shall we?" Flynn stepped back disgustedly. "She already _did_. Now if you'd let us-"

"_HEY_! It's Rider! With…with the _princess_! What are you three doing, go after them!" They all turned to see another guard, but unfortunately, he wasn't drunk. The three drunk guards shook their heads and realized that it actually _was_ the thief with the princess! They all charged for the two, but got dizzy, and collapsed on top of each other. "_Run_, Blondie!" Flynn yelled, and grabbed her arm, pulling her in front of him. They ran for their lives through the kingdom, only seeing the road in front of them. They jumped over obstacles like carts of tomatoes or cages full of chicken or even people trying to block their way. They ran across the bridge that connected the kingdom to the forest, and as soon as they reached the other side, they skidded to a stop, turning around to find that the one guard had called for backup.

"Okay….okay, I know what to do. I know what to do," Flynn reassured himself and Rapunzel narrowed her eyes at him. "That doesn't sound so reassuring…" He frowned at her and analyzed her before asking, "Can you climb trees?" She stared at him in shock. "Are you kidding? It's been ten minutes since we've started sneaking out like this, and you're asking me if I can climb a tree?" He rolled his eyes. "Alright, then. Onto plan B. Can you swim?" She threw her arms up in the air. "Can I climb trees? Can I swim? Oh, gee, let me see if I can remember how to from my princess lessons! Mhm, because _princesses_ should _know_ how to swim and climb trees!" He rolled his eyes. "Fine, we're going the boring way, sheesh, enough with the sarcasm!"

He pulled her with him into the forest, constantly looking back to see if the guards were still there. Every time he stopped and looked around, scanning the scene before them, she realized there were strange landmarks, such as a rock formation or a waterfall, or a river, that seemed to be guiding them. They finally came across a cave under some boulders, and her motioned for her to get in, while he looked around to see if any guards had followed them. She looked around her to see that the cave was really a secret hideout after all, complete with torches on the walls for light, a bunch of provisions, what seemed like a fireplace on one end, and an axe for chopping firewood. Flynn came in, sitting down on a wooden bench. He grinned and patted the other end. She happily obliged, her feet sore from all the running. She gestured around the room with a hand, lost for words. "How….is this yours?" He laughed. "No, actually, it belongs to…a few….._friends_ of mine." She narrowed her eyes at him with a small smile. "I have to say…I'm pretty impressed." He laughed. "Great, now all that's left to do is earn your trust, and BAM! One get-out-of-jail-free card, fresh off the oven."

She rolled her eyes. "Well… I do trust you. Not enough to leave you alone in a room with my crown, but enough to go on a secret adventure with you as my guide." They laughed until she realized what she said, and wondered where her crown was now. But the guards probably confiscated it already… right?

**A/N: Please review and tell me what you think of the chapter! Oh, right, review replies!**

**Teresa: Thanks, Tea! Actually…. I think I'm going to go off the Tangled plot for later chapters. After all, it **_**would**_** be boring to have the same story written all over with no twists and turns on every corner, wouldn't it?**

**dreaminsapphire: That's what I'm trying to do, stay true to their characters, because I want change in plot, but I don't want change in character. They're perfect already! And of course I'd have Pascal! Who wouldn't add him in a story? XD**

**BornAverage: Thanks! I know, I know, two flaws, but Flynn couldn't have just walked up and stolen the crown! That would've made the whole story shorter! Actually, there would be no story! So yeah. Flaws, but necessary flaws.**

**Reverend Lovejoy: Aww, thanks! I don't get why people like my writing style, I don't see anything special about it, but thanks anyways! **

**Nicole Billings: Well, that's what I'm trying to do, put a whole twist on their adventure, but this time without Gothel in it! And yes, I used Anne Hathaway's movie as inspiration. It was a good movie!**

**EugeneLoverRapunzel: Yeah, I'm trying to put as many twists in this plot as I can. Makes a story interesting :D **

**Elli: Aww, thanks! I just listened to Love Story, Enchanted, and In My Head and that gave me inspiration! And who doesn't love his personality? By the way, you wouldn't happen to be the Rapunzel RP from tumblr….would you? XD**

**Paocg: Thanks, surrounded-by-enormous-piles-of-hair! XD And why wouldn't there be any Eugene in it? What's a story without him? I am going a bit fast with the romance, aren't I?**

**Skystroller: Why not? I mean, you had an **_**amazing**_** idea, I'm just happy to add it in to my jumble of a plot! Yeah, that's actually what was meant to happen. Thanks for commenting on my parody, it wasn't the best, but hey, it was something! And yes, I do deserve Tangled, don't I? XD But you definitely do too. And so do Tangled writers everywhere. I LUV U GUYS!**


	5. A Close Call

**A/N: AHHHHHHHHH DON'T KILL ME DON'T KILL ME DON'T KILL MEEEEE Actually the reviews have been quite lonely…. I'm just kiddin', whether you review or not is your choice :) I'm SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO INFINITY TIMES SO SORRY! DDDD: I just… had writer's block… for three months… hehe… ^-^;; Anyway, making this short, I don't own Tangled, Disney does .**

**Disney: Ahhh, my old rival, welcome back!**

**Me: Good to be back :D**

**Review review review!**

Rapunzel woke up to an aching back, on a cold stone floor. Then she remembered what had happened in the past two days, and got up, stretching. When she looked around, her guide was nowhere to be seen. Was this it then? Did he bring her all the way here to leave her deserted in a cave? Or was he out now, demanding a ransom for her?

"Flynn?" she whimpered, then cleared her throat. "Flynn? Flynn! FLY-"

Someone clamped a hand over her mouth, making her squeal. "Boy, if I knew you liked my name so much it was a danger to have you tag along, I would've never taken you."

She turned around to find a smirking Flynn Rider chuckling silently behind her, and she scowled. "Where have you been, Mr. Wake-up-early-in-the-morning-just-to-scare-the-princess?"

He shrugged. "Fire blew out during the night. I went to get some firewood."

Her expression softened. No wonder she felt so warm during the night. "Oh…"

He grinned. "No biggy. Hey, I got breakfast," he said, gesturing grandly to the old wooden table at the center of the small cavern. There were about three loaves of bread and a bit of cheese sitting on it. "I know it's not a giant feast or anything, but…"

She was already at the table, eagerly nibbling on a piece of cheese. She turned to him, offering some bread, but he shook it off, smiling. "No, I've already had my share."

She frowned. "Where'd you get all this?"

He scratched his head. "Well… I figured… you know, since it's for the princess and all…"

Rapunzel put down her cheese. "Flynn! You don't go stealing things, even if it _is_ for- wait, you went _back?_"

Flynn shrugged, "Yeah, why?"

"If you can go back..."

"Blondie…"

"I order you to take me to the-"

"Nope."

She frowned. "Well why not?"

"Listen, Blondie," he sighed, "I don't think it's safe to be seen around you by all those… witnesses!"

"But you did it!" she protested.

"Yeah, well, I'm a lot more... stealthy than you are."

She crossed her arms. "I don't think that's fair."

He laughed. "Oh, really? And what are you going to do about it, your Majesty?"

She hesitated, and stood up. "I'm going myself."

He jumped up, trying to ease her out of her decision. "Now, now, let's not jump to conclusions here, how bout we compromise? Hmm? Princess? Blondie?"

She was _not_ very easily swayed. "Come on, Pascal, let's go."

The chameleon paused, and sheepishly patted the table, as if saying, _'No, no, it's safer here!'_

She huffed, blowing a few stray strands of hair up. "Fine. I'll go myself." She picked up her frying pan and just like that- she was gone.

Flynn crossed his arms. "Fine. Hope you have fun getting caught."

Pascal glared at him, making him pout. "I don't have to, do I?"

The chameleon gestured to the entrance.

He sighed. "Alright, then. But you're going to prison with me, little guy."

o~*~o

Meanwhile, the princess was biting her lip at the entrance to the bridge leading to the island kingdom. She took a deep breath. She didn't go all the way here just to turn back and apologize to that self-satisfied criminal of a man. She pulled the cloak over her head and walked up the bridge, entering the kingdom. She immediately met a bunch of friendly people, and under her cloak, smiled and waved back to each of them.

Someone pulled on her cloak and she yelped, turning around slowly. _'Please don't be a guard, please don't be a guard, please don't be a guard…'_ Turns out, it was much worse.

"So, the rumors are true. The princess really did sneak out of the castle," a tall, red haired scar-faced man behind her. His brother, similar looking but with an eyepatch, watched her moves like a wolf watches its prey. She kept her cool, though, not letting the brothers get any satisfaction.

"I'm surprised, you two are wanted criminals. What are you doing out in the open?"

The talking one chuckled. "Speak for yourself, princess. Your family's been worried sick about you, ever since they'd found out you'd run off with Rider. He's got a huge price put on his head, you know."

She winced. All thanks to her?

"Say, where is he?"

Time for her to play her part. "Oh, he's out getting a few… supplies," she said nonchalantly, "He'll be back in no time, really, I was just out waiting for him."

"Rider? Leaving a lady waiting?" he chuckled. "I doubt it. You're alone, aren't you, princess? He left you. Just like he's done with, oh, just about every other girl in the kingdom."

She turned pale, almost losing her act. "I-I don't know what you're talking about-"

"Oh, my dear princess," the brother shook his head, "He's simply disposed of you. He's done this before. He doesn't _feel __**anything**_."

"That's not true, we don't have anything-"

"You just want to go home, don't you? I can see it. Now, if you could just tell us where he is-

"How about, instead of torturing the poor girl, you look around?"

They all turned around, and Rapunzel had to repress a relieved squeal, for there he was, leaning against a corner, covered in shadows, but it was him alright.

"Rider," the brother hissed.

"In the flesh," he smirked. "Now if you'd kindly leave us, we have some bonding to do- RUN!" He grabbed her arm and pulled her along, being chased through the thick crowd by none other than the Stabbington Brothers. He would've stayed and challenged them, instead of running and ruining his repertoire, but sadly, he had no weapon.

When they finally turned around and saw that they'd lost their followers, he breathed a sigh of relief. "Gosh, princess, you're more trouble than you're worth."

She was pulling on her hair again. "You saved my life… thank you." She pulled him into a hug.

He froze, and then reluctantly hugged her back. "Hey, this rescuing thing isn't as easy as it looks… but you're welcome."

**A/N: Sooooooo watcha think? I know, I know, short chapter, but I hope you liked it! ^-^**

**Don't forget to review!**

**James Birdsong: Omg thank you SO much for that terribly long essay you wrote me about my chapter! I HIGHLY appreciate it!**

**Nicole Billings: OMG YOU DID WHAT I love you so hard for that ;-; Thank you so much 333333333**


End file.
